Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a connecting device that connects other electronic devices together, and a method for recognizing the connecting device by each of the electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet, or the like may be connected to various external devices. When the connection between the devices is a wired connection, the electronic device may be connected to an accessory device or USB storage device to charge a battery of the electronic device or to exchange various data signals therewith.
A connecting device such as a cable or a gender changer may be used to connect the electronic device to an external device. The connecting device may be used to match corresponding pins of connectors that have different standards.
A connecting device according to the related art is capable of operating in both a host mode and a device mode (on-the-go (OTG) type). However, the connecting device may support only one of the host mode and the device mode because of a fixed function when the connecting device connects an electronic device (e.g., a smartphone or a table PC), which supports USB Type-C, and an external electronic device mounted on a connector of USB Type (e.g., USB Type-A, USB Type-B, USB Type micro-A, USB Type micro-B, or the like) that is different from the USB Type-C. Thus, there is a need to provide a connecting device that permits connections of multiple electronic devices mounted on different connectors without limit.